Sorry
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: VKook TaeKook (Taehyung X Jungkook). Penantian Jungkook dan balasan Taehyung.


**Sorry**

 **Title:** **Sorry**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)**

 **Genre :** Hurt  & Romance

 **Rated :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Note :** Yang berasa kenal saya di rp baca note bawah ya :'

Lagu yang dipakai : Cobalah untuk setia (Krisdayanti), Luka disini (Ungu), Akhir cerita cinta (Glenn)

 **Summary :** VKook TaeKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)**. Penantian Jungkook dan balasan Taehyung.

 _ **Sorry**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

 _ **Apalah maumu kasih  
Kau pilih diriku  
Di dalam hidupmu  
Nyatanya ku lihat kini  
Tak bisa kau coba untuk setia  
**_

4 April 2016

"Tae hyungie…"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kookie. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat dan menatap Taehyung dengan binar senangnya. Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Terimakasih, Kookie. Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

11 April 2016

"Sayang"

"Hm"

"Aigoo kekasihku ini semakin lama semakin cuek saja"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau aku cuek lalu kenapa hyung mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Karena disitulah sisi menggemaskanmu, sayang" Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook sekilas.

"Hah?"

"Awalnya hyung tertarik padamu karena sikap cuekmu. Tidak seperti hyungdeul ataupun namja lain, kau terasa berbeda dengan sikapmu itu"

Namja tampan bermarga Kim itu mengelus surai Jungkook dengan lembut.

Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung terharu.

"Lama kelamaan hyung mulai menyukaimu. Dan perasaan itu terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah seperti ini selamanya hyungie" ucap Jungkook lalu memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

"Ne"

"…"

"…"

"Eum… Kenapa tiba-tiba hening?" Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku bingung ingin berbicara apa lagi" ucap Jungkook dengan tatapan polosnya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

 _Selalu saja seperti itu. Jungkook yang tidak bisa berbicara panjang karena sulit menemukan topik dan Taehyung yang tidak selalu bisa membuka pembicaraan._

.

.

.

 _ **Dulu pernah ada cinta  
dulu pernah ada sayang  
namun kini tiada lagi  
perasaan seperti dulu**_

4 Mei 2016

"Selamat satu bulan hyung"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook heran. _'Hah? Satu bulan apanya?'_

Jungkook tetap tersenyum manis sambil menatap Taehyung berbinar.

"Selamat satu bulan hubungan kita hyungie"

"A-ah. Itu. Iya. Selamat satu bulan juga Kookie" ucap Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

' _Sial. Aku lupa'_

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan hyung! Atau ke taman? Eum… Sebaiknya kita kemana ya?" Jungkook mengetuk-ketukkan jari ke dagunya.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

"Kemanapun maumu akan aku turuti, sayang"

.

.

.

 _ **Masihkah aku diinginkan  
Masihkah aku di dambakan  
Masih ada waktu untukmu  
Bersamamu akan kah ku jalani hidup...  
**_

12 Mei 2016

' _Ada apa dengan Tae hyungie? Apa dia sudah bosan denganku? Mengapa dia menjadi cuek dan tidak lagi perhatian denganku? Waktu yang diluangkannya untukku juga semakin sedikit. Ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan ponselnya itu daripada berbincang denganku'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

4 Juni 2016

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa, Kookie?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"Hari ini dua bulan hubunganku dengan Tae hyung. Tapi mengapa Tae hyung tidak mengatakan apapun? Apa tae hyung lupa?"

Yoongi tersenyum samar.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dan banyak pikiran, Kook. Jadi dia melupakan itu. Tunggu saja nanti. Lagipula apa penting selalu merayakannya tiap bulan?"

Jungkook menatap Yoongi serius.

"Bagiku sangat penting hyung. Karena Tae hyungie itu sangat penting bagiku. Tanggal ini juga sama pentingnya karena di tanggal ini aku bisa menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang sudah lama kusukai"

.

.

.

 _ **Biarkan berlalu  
rasa cinta ini di hati  
ku tak bisa tuk menahan  
aku luka di sini**_

24 Juni 2016

Dan saat Jungkook menahan tangan Taehyung yang berjalan keluar dorm,

"Hyung-"

"Ah, Kook. Ada apa? Hyung ingin pergi keluar sebentar" Taehyung terlihat buru-buru.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Tae hyungie?'_

"Tidak. Aku ingin bicara sekarang, hyung"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook malas. "Baiklah"

.

.

 _ **Sandiwarakah selama ini  
Setelah sekian lama kita telah bersama  
**_

"Hyung bosan ya? Atau hyung selingkuh?" tanya Jungkook to the point.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak.

' _Tolong katakan itu salah hyung'_

Dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf, Kook. Tapi kedua pertanyaanmu… hyung jawab dengan 'iya' Maaf"

 _ **Inikah akhir cerita cinta  
Yang selalu aku banggakan  
Didepan mereka  
**_

Jungkook tersenyum miris, menatap Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Ah pantas"

"Maafkan hyung selama ini. Hyung memang jahat. Maaf" Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat.

"Berhenti minta maaf. Mungkin ini salahku yang tidak bisa membuat hyung nyaman"

"Kook-"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang itu?"

"Orang itu?"

"S-selingkuhan hyung"

"Maaf. Hubungan kami sudah berjalan selama sebulan lebih" Taehyung menunduk. Menatap lantai mungkin lebih baik daripada harus menatap mata Jungkook yang menatapnya terluka.

"Maaf. Hyung yakin kau akan menemukan yang jauh lebih baik dari hyung. Hyung memang bejat"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Air mata perlahan keluar menganak sungai di pipinya.

"B-boleh aku tahu salahku apa?"

"Kadang hyung bingung ingin membahas apa jika kita sedang bersama. Kau sangat cuek dan berbicara seperlunya. Hyung juga tidak bisa selalu mencari topik pembicaraan"

"Hanya itu?"

"Sepele kan? Maaf. Hyung memang jahat, Kook. Kau bisa membenci hyung"

"Tidak. Tidak apa hyung"

"Mari kita berteman. Semoga kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dariku" Taehyung tersenyum kecil, menatap Jungkook yang masih terisak pelan. Mengelus surai kecoklatan Jungkook dengan lembut.

' _Semoga hyung bahagia dengannya. Terimakasih telah memberiku kebahagiaan walau sebentar. Aku mencintai hyung'_

 _ **Kini harus aku lewati  
Sepi hariku  
Tanpa dirimu lagi**_

 _ **Biarkan kini ku berdiri**_  
 _ **Melawan waktuku**_  
 _ **Tuk melupakanmu**_  
 _ **Walau pedih hati**_  
 _ **Namun aku bertahan**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 _Done~_

Apa ini?

Pendek gini

Gajelas juga ceritanya apa

Oke, ini diketik karena ini hanya curahan hati seorang rp Jungkook kepada rp Taehyung :v oke abaikan

 _OI DIRIMU_

 _Keong jelek_

 _Maaf karena gua pake (hampir) persis kalimat-kalimat yang hyung ucapin ke gua buat fict ini_

 _Hyung, gua kecewa ama lu. Pengen rasanya gua cakar muka sama jambak rambut lu, tapi ga bisa /yaiyalah_

 _Gua udah ketik cacimakian gua ke lu tapi gua apus lagi. Ga tega gua._

 _Gua capek nunggu lu. Gua baru kali ini sesetia ini nungguin orang._

 _Masalahnya rls lu ama dia itu pas sebulanan kita :' jadi lu udah lama bosen ama gua dan ke-cuek-bebek-an gua ya :' kenapa ga dari dulu aja lu ngaku begitu?_

 _R.I.P (?)_

 _Tae****** & Kook*** _

Ah sial kenapa jadi kaya bocah labil gua -_-

/oke abaikan abaikan abaikan

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
